The present invention relates to a safety device for aircraft.
The reason for a number of accidents that occurred in the history of aviation can be traced back to the phenomenon commonly known as nose diving and rolling over of the craft.
This invention aims at providing increased stability to the aircraft in order to avoid such accidents that result in heavy casualties.
Another object of this invention is to provide a safety device which would not only provide increased stability to the aircraft, but could also be adapted to the aircraft in use without interfering with their existing structures or designs.
The safety device of the invention, apart from ensuring safer flying, also lowers the fuel consumption of the craft to a certain extent.